RIPN
by JadedBat
Summary: Neji is dead (T.T) Neji is asked to join a league of Ninja angels from heaven to protect the earth from evil spirits. He agrees and his life as a member of the RIPN is set in motion.
1. Chapter 1

**REST IN PEACE NINJAS**

Chapter one

Neji Hyuuga Stood in a White room, looking around the room, he could see no seems for the door, and no windows. All of a sudden there was a load crash and there was a desk with two chairs, one behind the desk and one in front of the desk. On the desk was a folder with his name on it, he reached out to touch it when he heard a door close behind him, whipping around reaching for a weapon he couldn't find, he saw a woman wearing a short kimono, blue, like her hair. She had gold eyes, and a gold fan at her waist. She locked eyes with Neji and walked to the desk, motioning for him to sit she sat after he did.

"Welcome to The RIPN, Neji Hyuuga. My Name is Angelique. I have an offer for you this offer will choose what you do with your life, first off do you remember anything from your last battle?" She asked

Neji sat there and thought for a few minutes, then said "No"

"Then it will come back, I shall fill you in on what you must know, Neji Hyuuga you are dead, you died in your last battle. The RIPN is a Department of Dead Ninja's who police the world against bad souls and take the dead to heaven or hell. We are also known as Grim Reapers." Angelique said

"So what does this have to do with me? I'm not a bad soul" Neji said

"Recently we have had an opening and since we knew your time was coming to an end we left the opening open for you, to see if you would join. This is a good opportunity, there is paid leave, health benefits, same stuff you had as a regular ninja. You would use your skills as a ninja. You would live in heaven either way; you would be considered an angel. If you say no you would be found another job, something less exciting." Angelique said

"Like what?" Neji asked

"Cloud maker, road paver; stuff along those lines. As the captain of RIPN I recommend joining but it is your choice, should you join you would be put in a team with members who have skill level similar to yours." Angelique said

"Cloud maker? I am a Hyuuga, not some one of a lesser breed, I will take this job in the RIPN" Neji said

"Good, We hoped you would your new team is waiting outside" Angelique said as a pile of new Anbu clothes appeared on the desk with the RIPN shield on them. "Change into this, when you are ready the door will open and I will leave papers here for you to sign, this is just protocol." Angelique stood, as Neji stood, walking to the door she touched the side and it opened, she walked through leaving Neji there, to change and sign papers.

On the other side the door stood to figures, one in a short skirt and striped thigh highs with black boots and a red heart backpack, and the other stood in typical RIPN gear and sandals. Both locked red eyes on Angelique, she smiled at them, and both of them nodded.

"He said yes. You two have a new partner." Angelique said

"Hn" The male said

"Hopefully he won't be an Ice king like him." The female said pointing to her partner

"He's not that bad, and you know it, you both have save each other when the time has called for it Torina." Angelique said

"Maybe" She replied

"I'm get a tea" Her team mate said leaving

"See doesn't even ask if I want one" Torina said

"You don't drink tea" Angelique pointed out

"True but he could still ask" Torina said sitting on a desk

"HEY THAT'S MY DESK" Said a red head

"Sorry Sir" Torina said jumping down

Short time later her partner came back, with one tea and a soda, he handed her the soda, and started to drink the tea, Torina smiled at him, he looked at the door as if to ask if there had been any movement yet.

"Not yet" She replied

"When you get time we need to talk" He said

"If its about the other night I have nothing to say" She replied

"We should talk about it" He replied

"Nope, you said what you had to say after that" She said

"Guys not here" Angelique said

"Yes ma'am" They replied together

Back in the room, Neji finished belting his flat jacket and walked to the door, he had read over the paperwork twice to make sure there were no jokes in it. Neji touch the side of the door and it opened and walked out into a busy station.

"Hi I'm Torina, I'm going to be on your team" She said

"Oh" Neji said and thought another fan girl

"And this is the third person on our team" She said pointing to the man who had his back to them, and he turned around and Neji said "Itachi"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Neji eyed Itachi up and down as he glanced at the young woman who was their partner, she didn't look old enough to be a help, she looked more like she was going to hinder them instead of helping.

"If this is a place for ninja's who have died doing great things how did you end you here Uhicha? Neji questioned

"Hn" Itachi replied and walked away

"And I swore Sasuke was bad with the whole Hn thing" Neji murmured

"Uh wanna see where you'll be staying?" Torina asked

"Is it with you?" Neji question

"Yea actually teams share a 3 bedroom apartment. Itachi has a room, I have a room, and you'll have a room." She said walking away

"So where is this apartment?" Neji questioned

"Actually it's a house, a small one but a house none the less, and I get it because the people in control like to keep me close to the ground and I tend to get new partners often, Itachi so far has been with me the longest." She replied "But soon he should be moving on."

"Good I don't like working with traders" Neji said

"First off Itachi is no trader, he was only following Hokage orders the whole time. Secondly Itachi has a good heart, I hate to see him go." She said as she pushed open the doors to the outside.

Neji stopped to gasp, he was shocked, heaven was not like he had been told, heaven was dirty, unclean like an over populated city, the gold city was tarnished, and there was spray paint all over the place. Shadowy figures larking in every corner, he froze.

"Welcome to the gates of purgatory, we live just down the road, I'm not allowed in heaven, neither are most of the other RIP Agents. The ninjas yea they can go because they were born human." She said

"Wait you weren't born human?" Neji questioned

"Nope, The RIPN teams are made up of 1 agent, and 2 ninjas, the agents, are either demons or angels where purgatory is a safe place for both races, and the ninjas are well former humans who have yet to gain their wings and become angels." She said as they walked down the road

"HEY TORI" Someone yelled from the side of the road

"Hey Dru" Torina called back and kept walking

"Are you a demon or an angel?" Neji asked

"Well let's see, I'm watched very close when I get too close to the gates, I'm not allowed on the other side of those pearly gates, I feel it's too cold up here, I tend to work closely with people who were former bad guys or have done something really bad. Like trying to kill their younger cousin." Torina said

"Demon" Neji stated as he brushed a hair back from his face

"Bat demon, but yea demon. Most the Agents are angels, Angelique, Lue and Me are the only demons up here well in RIPN. Oh look we're here." She said as they came upon a small 2 story house, with red walls and a red roof, she walked up the steps and opened the door.

"No key?" Neji questioned

"Itachi is out back" was the reply he got

Closing the door he could see a nicely decorated living room, with soothing colors of cream and powder blue, two couches in cream, and tables in a light blue and matching light brown pillows. On the wall was pictures of Torina with different people, and some of her and Itachi alone, and some of her and other guy with Itachi. The kitchen was decorated in yellow and black bees and was set up for three, there was something on the stove.

"There is a bedroom upstairs to your left after the door at the front of the steps that will be your room. Itachi has the room to the left, I have the room in the front, there is a privet bath in each room, so you don't have to share, had to install them after Itachi moved in." She said

"I heard that" Itachi said as he entered the house

"Neji if you need anything, towels and such there is a closet that has that stuff in different colors upstairs. I need to talk with Torina about something that happened before you showed up" Itachi said

Neji knew a dismissal when he heard one, he nodded and walked up the steps, feeling somewhat alone, she was somewhat nice to hang with, the fact she was a demon didn't bother him, in fact it intrigued him to find out more.

Alone she turned to Itachi and glared, her normal soft pink eyes going red, she waited until she heard Neji's bedroom door open and close before she walked over to Itachi and balled her fist.

"What calling me a slut the other night wasn't enough?" She asked "You had your fun, when I wanted some in return I'm the slut?"

"If your going to act out I'm not going to talk to you." Itachi said

"FINALLY" She snapped and turned to walk away

Itachi gripped her wrist and pulled her back to him and she gasped at the impact of her body landing against his, he took full advantage and kissed her while gripping her wrist. She struggled at first, but Itachi would have none of it, he licked her lower lip before her thrushes his tongue into her mouth and licks every spot he can. She bit his tongue he pulled back and glared at her.

"I'm trying to apologize here" Itachi snapped

"No your just trying to get sex again, well guess what I'm not in the mood no matter how much you try and besides you lost the right to my bed with your worlds 'Cheap Slut' Did you think I was asleep or something?"

"Torina I didn't… You…I mean…I'm screwed aren't I?" Itachi asked

"Yea, in missions I'll still have your back but after that don't ask me for any help other than work related" she said


End file.
